What the Hell
by PinkScissorLuv
Summary: Robbie can be very...clumsy, and his "clumsiness" ruins his friendship with Cat. Can he find a way to fix it and finally have her telling him what she feels? Cabbie. Bits of Bade/Tandré. Based on Driving Tori Crazy. Romance/Humor/Friendship/Drama. Contains swearing and some innuendos. (currently on hiatus)
1. Party Bus

**Ello, I'm bored. So I wrote a fanfic based on Driving Tori Crazy. Cabbie at the end...sorta.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't nor will I ever own Victorious. If I do, then Bade would get back together, Tandré and Cabbie (and Trinjin xD) will be canon, Rex would disappear, and Victorious would be on television for ever...and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever...(iCarly reference!)**

**No flames or whatever, please. Just give meh some constructive criticism if you want, I'd be bloody happy. I don't know how to rate this since there are some swears so...help? REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Reviews are _highly_ appreciated. Lol. xD**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I'm sooo happy with my new Tap It app! So far, I bought those cool rags, those cool batteries with a mysterious letter C on them, an old wallet that smells like candy, and a bottle with a big tooth. Oh yeah, my brother took that bottle with the tooth in it and hid it under his bed. I feel sorry for that tooth. Anyway, Robbie told me that he threw away the C batteries 'cause of Rex. Aw, dang it, those were the best batteries in the whole world wide universe, I mean, whole world! Right now I'm looking for my precious little batteries everywhere, in peoples' lockers, in peoples' bags, in peoples' books; I even made a missing poster and glued it to those meaty bits glued to a locker. Wait...where's Tori? I should go look for Tori 'cause she's more important than my batteries. Poor her but why wouldn't she just get a driver's license like a normal teenage girl? Ooh, I see Tori crawling and dragging her bag...covered in soil and sweat with messy hair. Aww...

I gasp and walk to her, "Tori!"

Tori looked very exhausted. "What?" I inform her that she missed the first two periods, but she looked totally cool about it. Aww...

"You look all messy and that shirt is _not_ a good color on you." I tell her. Tori seems offended and said, "Cat! I walked to school...eleven miles, through the woods, and got chased by a beaver."

I was shocked, I thought Jade drove her to school. But Tori said she "tried to give her a ride to her DOOM." I don't know if it's possible but, yeah I think it's possible, wait no I'm confused. She looks so desperate in finding another ride to school, but to give her some hope, "Look at this new offer I got from Tap It, it's a new one, look!" I show her the cute little talking duck on my PearPhone XT screen.

"A one-hour ride on the party bus usually costs $200, but if you tap me you'll get it for...90% OFF," says that adorable duck. Wait, do ducks talk? I ask Tori if she wants me to get it. Out of breath, Tori chants, "YES! YES! YES! TAP THE DUCK'S BELLY RIGHT NOW!" I tap the duck but do you know I love tapping? Teehee.

"Your order is confirmed, thanks for tapping," the duck quacks. I chuckle as the duck exits the screen, heehee. Tori's very thankful for having a party bus ride. I extend my arms and give her a big, bear hug. :D

"Please don't tell anyone," Tori begged me.

"Right. I promise." Tori suddenly grabs my face and slowly says, "I don't want anyone to find out about the party bus."

"I get it." Tori nods, says goodbye, and leaves.

Just seconds after I see Robbie walking with Rex. I'm starting to feel mad right now, 'cause he threw away my C Batteries. Now I'm really mad. And upset. How could he do this to me? He was one of my best friends. Well, I guess he just betrayed me. I mean, why did he start being with that mean puppet again, he didn't bring him to school in weeks and now he's with him again? Talk about a traitor.

I got this urge to cry but I don't wanna be called "Cat the dumbass" or "Cat the stupid redhead." I just have a psychological disorder, that's it. Some people just don't understand my personality. Tori treated me like I'm a seven-year old moments ago, André and Beck talked to me like I'm a kid, Jade gets annoyed because I'm a "pet" to her, and Robbie thinks I easily get offended. I'm tired of all this, but I have to be a good friend to them, wait no! Ugh.

"Cat?" Robbie waked me up from thinking. Damn it. Yeah I said it. My face turned red, "What do you want? Is there a problem with me?" I yell at him. "I was just wondering why you look so mad and sad and-"

"There's nothing wrong with me, okay? Don't act so condescending to me, I'm not a kid!" This is the first time I went serious with him and yelled at him so loud. Other students weren't minding my business and that's good. "Cat, you've never been like this before, I thought you were-"

"What? A pet? A child? Is there something about me that you just can't stand?" Robbie looks frozen. He even drops that mean, badass puppet. Robbie started yelling at me, "Oh, so that's what you want? You want me to treat you like you're a pet or a toddler? Well, okay then!"

"That's just not it, Robbie! You have been treating me like that ever since you and your stupid puppet 'reunited'!"

Robbie gasps. "He is _not_ a fucking puppet!" I can't take it anymore, so I give him a dead stare, throw his damn puppet away, and leave without a sound. Robbie just stands there, stunned. Ha, good for him.

I look back and it seems that he was gonna say something but I just ignore it. I don't actually know where I'm going, and I don't feel like going to my third class so I slowly walk to the janitor's closet. I check at different sides, back, left, right, if anyone's there. No one is.

I lock myself in, and sit down on the floor. I wrap my knees with my arms and slowly cry, like it's the end of everything. I spend minutes of silence and sobbing, but the sudden ringing of the bell got me all up.

I wipe off the tears from my eyes, stand up, and take a little peek from the outside. The main hall's still empty and silent, so I step out and gently close the door. Until now, I hear nothing but my footsteps. I open my locker to get my stuff, and walk briskly to the main door. I guess I'm walking home...

As I walk on those lonely streets, I remember Tori begging me to keep that cool party bus ride a secret and treating me like an uneducated freak. It's like the first day all over again. It's just...uh. I don't wanna think about such sad stuff again...it just doesn't feel right, and also what I just did to Robbie. I think I need to apologize.

Now, my opposing thoughts are fighting each other, trying to see which should I do and which should I not. Aww. Out of the blue, there came the sound of thunder, which means is gonna rain. I don't really bother getting soaked, I've felt worse. Droplets of rain smack the ground, lightning appears behind my back, raindrops touching my skin...eh.

Only a few blocks left before I reach my house, but I feel kind of bored and exhausted so I slowly sit down on the ground and open my PearPhone XT. That moment when Tori begged me to keep the party bus ride a secret hit me again. But I don't wanna sit alone with Tori (and the driver) during the hour-long ride to school 'cause one she'll find out my sudden behavior, she'll start talking to me again and treat me like a child. I text Jade, Robbie, André, Beck, and Trina inviting them to join me and Tori at the party bus ride, so I can act like the "usual" Cat and pretend that nothing happened the other day.

The next day, I put on my cake dress, (I call it cake dress 'cause it reminded me of a big cake during my brother's birthday party.) fix my hair and make it look Cat-y. I just heard my brother, who happens to be cleaning the floor with his bare hands, lower the pitch of his voice. He just shocked me!

"Cat, the party bus is here." His voice is kind of creepy for some reason...

"Coming," I say with my usual Cat voice, and try to act as "normal" as I can in order to cause no curiousness and that can-you-tell-me-what's-happening feeling. I go down the wide steps as fast and enthusiastic as I can to catch the ride. Then I just suddenly thought of Robbie for a short second. How could I be thinking of him right now? _No, no, no, I'm not thinking about him. _

I try to get him out of my head and focus on what to do today. I see the bus. Colorful, amazing bus with the noticeable "Bus-Ta Move" banner getting me mesmerized. I repeatedly blink for some reason and look for the vehicle door with my observant eyes. I see the bright, pink door and reach for the handle. I gasp as I see the cool seats and the decoration...it looks awesome.

I sit down and feel the comfy-ness and relaxation of the seat. "Ah this is the life," I mumble. It seems a little awkward to be alone with a driver that looks kind of familiar...hmm...reminds me a lot of Dr. Rhapsody.

I don't really know where we're going, but it looks like that Dr. Rhapsody look-alike is driving to...Robbie's house. I started panicking inside. Should I talk to him? What would I tell him? Are we gonna talk about what happened yesterday? All these unanswered questions invaded my mind.

I started blinking fast again, 'cause I think it helps. Teehee. The bus stops in front of Robbie's house, I see him walk out, without Rex. Finally! No more puppets. I'm really happy about this! Wait, why did I become so Cat-y? Oh, 'cause I am Cat-y! TEEHEEHEE. Robbie steps into the bus, amazed by the colors and the design.

"Oh. My. God." Robbie's eyes widened as he tilts his head to look at the whole picture. Picture? What picture? Heehee. But it all stops when he notices me sitting down. We lock eyes for a few seconds. I try to look away and not talk to him, and it looks like he is too. I saw his face without tilting my round head (round, hahaha xD) and it was a "you-don't-wanna-talk-to-me-so-I-won't-talk-to-you face, I think. I really don't wanna talk about our fight, I seem really really mean to him. I feel so sorry. Then suddenly...

"Hi Robbie!" It just came out of my mouth. Wait, now I want some oatmeal. x]

"Hey, Cat." He cracks a smile and sits down across me. Yay! We're friends again! But the rest of the ride's pretty quiet as Beck, Jade, and André get here...teehee...well, not really. Jade came in first. I remember that funny time when she called me yesterday.

* * *

_"No, why the hell would I come with you and all the other people I can barely tolerate in a cheap party bus?" She hollers.  
Aww, come on, Jade! It's gonna be fun!" I try to convince her._

_"No. Besides, Beck's there so..." What? Jade doesn't wanna be with Beck? I thought they just played a game of Count to Ten. Aww..._

_"Please? Please? Please?"_

_"Ugh, fine. Just keep. Beck. Away. From. Me."_

_"Kay-kay." I giggle, then she suddenly hangs up._

* * *

Ah memories. Hahaha. Anyway, Jade steps in and looks like this "bloody hell face" on Harry Potter.

"The hell," Jade says, and she gives me one of those scary death stares from a horror movie that I don't know. Lol. xD

"Hi Jade." Robbie greets, but she ignores. I think she's sad.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hey." Jade greets back and sits down beside me.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Robbie asks Jade. "Oh, nothing Robbie. The only thing that's not wrong with you is nothing." Jade angrily replies.

"Hey! Stop fighting! I thought we're all friends here!" I break the fight. Jade crosses her arms. The bus stops at Beck's RV, and I think I guessed Jade's reaction correct, well I guessed she'll be happy but she's not. But my guess is close enough! Teehee. Beck steps in and stares at Jade, in a sort of mad way? I don't really know. xD

"What are you doing here?" Beck asks with anger. "What are _you_ doing here?" Jade widens her eyes.

The bus suddenly starts moving, which puts Beck out of balance but he tries to keep still. Phew, good thing he didn't fall! Or else, he'll get hurt and I don't want anyone to get hurt! I learned it from a morning TV show with kids on them. Heehee. Uh oh, Beck and Jade are yelling at each other for the next three minutes and he hasn't even taken a seat yet. Poor him.

"Oh, so you're saying that it's my fault that you're here? I wouldn't even stand next to you to earn fifty bucks." Jade's really good at acting rude, she should stop acting. Lol. Teehee.

"No, I'm not. It' just the idea of you accepting the invitation to this party bus ride will never exist, so I decided come with Cat and the others! You know what?" Beck replies.

"What, you're gonna kill me for-" Jade gets cut off as André steps in the party bus, confused. Good thing he somehow stopped the fight. Haha. XD "What's going on?" André sits down, looking skeptical and confused. Oh my goodness, those are synonyms.  
Beck sits down and replies as the bus starts moving again, "Oh it's just nothing."

"Yeah NOTHING," Jade adds, rolling her eyes.

The bus stops in front of Tori's house. YAAAY! TORI! AND TRINA! I can see them inside their living room through my X-Ray app. I zoom it in! I love zooming!

Tori's eating her breakfast. N-n-n-no, I don't think she's eating at all, only her mom is. I remember my brother hogging my cereal and pancakes. Trina's drinking from a Crystal Waters bottle. Hey isn't Tori's screen name Crystal Waters? Cool. I think it's just a coincidence. xD

Whoa. Mrs. Vega's so...hungry, and selfish. Why is she so mean to Tori and Trina?  
"C'mon, mom, my ride's here. I have to eat my breakfast." Tori keeps begging her mom. Aw. "Yeah, me too. Talented people need breakfast." I think Trina is talented, she's good at acting hungry. Heehee.

"Uh I haven't sucked on the tomato skin, both of you can have 'em." Mrs. Vega talks with her mouth full? Gasp, those are bad manners!

"Wait a minute, what do you mean your ride's here too?" Tori asks Trina while sucking on the tomato skin. "Cat invited me to go on a party bus ride with her." Trina replies. Yay, she remembered about the ride!

"What?" Tori's eyes widen. Did she forget about the party bus?

"Why, you jealous?"

Tori runs off to the party bus and steps in. Trina follows her. I don't really get why Tori seems mad or somethin'. She angrily sits down in front of me and Trina tries to sit next to Beck. Tori looks shocked, "What the...? Cat! I told you not to tell anyone."

I answer and giggle, "You did not make that clear." Tori sighs and looks around. "Come on, Tori." André says.  
"Don't be a grunch." I hear a voice. Wait a minute, Robbie brought out Rex? Ugh. And Rex looks fixed, I thought I destroyed that puppet already!

"Actually it is kinda fun having you guys in the party bus with me." Tori smiles. Teehee. I happily clap!

Jade looks closely at the bus driver. AKA. Dr. Rhapsody look-alike. "Hey, have you guys checked out our bus driver?"

Tori, André, and Trina say at the same time, "No."

"No?" I answer. Heehee. Robbie asks, "What's wrong with him?"

"Why?" Beck asks.

"I swear he looks just like Dr. Rhapsody." Yay, I'm not alone! Jade looks closely again. "That rapper from the 90s?" Robbie asks.

"Yes." Jade says, with no mean tone. O_O

I'm too lazy to describe the rest, heehee, but that driver IS Dr. Rhapsody. Cool, right? Heehee. So we start rapping his #1 hit "Five Fingaz to the Face" KARAOKE. YAY. Wanna see the lyrics? Here there are:

_You know I flaunt ya 'cuz girl I really want ya  
And you lookin' nice  
Got me cooler than a bag of ice  
Now freeze...freeze...freeze  
Now go  
Drop it fast and move it real slow  
Hoooo! What?  
You smell so fruity  
This line is dirty so I'll censor it. Teehee. xD  
So move it in close  
And let me have my daily dose (Gasp!)  
Girl I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me  
What you think about me?  
Five fingaz to the face!  
Five fingaz to the face! (Oh it's like that)  
Five fingaz to the face!  
Five fingaz to the face!  
I love Martina  
Vanessa and Georgina  
It's a lady's choice  
So I'mma make sure to make some noise! (Ho, oh!)  
Got my turbo engine revvin' *vroom*  
They stop and stare  
All the haters think it's just not fair  
That I'm 6 foot 1 and I'm tons of fun  
And I'm about to put this club in gear  
So fellas grab a cup (What?)  
All my ladies, you know what's up (Yeah!)  
Put your hands in the sky if you're feeling fly  
And tell me that you (What?)  
Cause I'm the man in charge  
And you know I'm living large  
I've got a big white house and a fancy yacht  
And a garage full of classic cars  
What you talkin' 'bout boy  
Oh calm down  
I know you don't think you can just come up in here and buuuuuy meee  
C'mon, you know what I got for you?  
Five fingaz to the face  
Five fingaz to the face  
Five fingaz to the face  
Five fingaz to the face  
Oh!_

The bus is in Hollywood Arts now. Aw, the party bus fun is over. I'm starting to have party bus fever. Teehee. Each one of us step out of the bus, and me and Robbie are the last ones to step out.

"Bye Dr. Rhapsody!" Robbie enthusiastically says. "Bye, uh...puppet dude." Dr. Rhapsody replies. Robbie sighs. I try to walk away from him as far as I could but when I look back, it looks like he's following me. Gasp! I turn around and we lock eyes again, "Robbie?"

"What?" Robbie asks.

"Why are you following me?"

"It's just...uh, about our fight yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Don't just say sorry to me! Your dumb puppet just does a lot of trash ta-"

"That's it, you want me to give up my puppet?" I nod as he stands firmly on the ground. "Then I'll do it."  
I look down. "Why?" We stay for a moment of complete silence.

"I, I love you Cat."

* * *

**Ello again, review...if you dare. Share it to your friends, your friends' friends, your friends' friends' friends. I don't really know if I'm gonna solve the cliffhanger in another story but...eh, whatever. Should I? Reviews for this story are telling me to add a chapter, but we'll see about that.**

**Cat seems serious and OOC in her POV, but it's mah damn fanfic so I can make her do anything. xD **


	2. What Just Happened?

**Ello, readers! This was originally planned to be a one-shot but since you freakin' people want moooore, I'll make more. I got hit by writer's block for a day so, sorry for being such a slow one. There's some Bade if you don't mind. Suggestions for the cover will be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell do you still think that I own Victorious? Lol. xD  
So...I'm gonna continue this. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Wait, read this chapter first, lmao. Reviews will be highly appreciated. Eh, I don't know but I think the first chapter's better than this but, eh. x]**

* * *

**Robbie's POV  
**_"I, I love you Cat."_

Shit. Dammit. Those words just escaped from my mouth for some reason. I can't help it. And now, Cat's just standing there staring at me. I start panicking, I know what's gonna happen anyway. Cat's gonna stay away from me and we'll never talk anymore. Stupid me. Ugh, it's that fucking puppet's fault. No Robbie, it's not his fault. It's _your_ fault. _You_ started it. _You_ used that puppet. _You_ controlled that puppet. _You_ can't help yourself. _You_are the reason why that damn puppet is with you. My conscience is right, I can't blame anyone else but me. I hate myself. I hate myself so much that I wanna, eh. I can't take it anymore.

Cat and I just stare at each other for minutes. Minutes of complete nothing. My heart is pounding, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know why those delicate words of meaningfulness slip out? My hands start shaking.  
"Cat, I, I, I...uh", I have no idea what to say to her anymore now that..ugh, so I run away. The image of Cat staring at me with watery eyes gets locked in my head. I look back, and there she is. Her eyes are wandering around the school campus, but her feet are stuck on the ground. She's worried, confused. I can't get that image out of my head. I feel so bad right now. I slowly walk in the halls of Hollywood Arts, not bothering to get the stuff from my locker that's a mosaic of baby bottle nipples from my childhood. I just look down while walking, until..

"ROBBIE! What the fuck?" Jade spills her coffee to her brand new dark gray jacket. Uh oh, first Cat, now her? I'm truly messed up.

Jade looks at her jacket and cringes and gives me the scariest stare ever. Oh, god. Kill me now. I try to take a step back but, Jade throws her empty coffee cup at me. My life's the wooorst. The bell rings. "You're lucky it's not yet time, Shapiro. I'm gonna kill you." Jade whispers to me and walks away. I'm so pissed that Beck and Jade broke up, she wouldn't be more hostile than ever. o.o

I gotta get to class. Class. Sikowitz's class. Oh my god, it's Sikowitz's class. I run to my locker, open it and get my stuff. I run to the door and I forget the fact that I left my locker open. "Shit," I mutter. I run back and trip. I hastily stand up, close my locker, and run as fast as I could. I open the door and...dammit. Class has already started. Such a huge klutz I am. The whole class is staring at me, and I'm just standing there like a statue. I can't find a seat. Tori and André are seated next to each other, no vacant seats. Jade's sitting on a chair she assigned to herself. Wait a minute, why would I sit next to Jade? Beck's at the back row, and Cat's beside him, there's a vacant seat next to her. No. No, Robbie. Don't sit next to Cat.

"Robbie, why are you late? We were just talking about acting." Sikowitz asks me.

Tori makes a confused look, "Isn't that what we always talk about?"

"Uh, questions at the end of the class, Tori. Not now." Sikowitz replies.

"Sorry, I umm...I forgot something in my locker, yeah. That's why." I say.

"Okay, then. But you're late. You know what they say," Sikowitz points to the class.

The whole class except me says, "Actors are always punctual." What the...? What the hell did I miss?  
"Yes, music to my ears. Robbie, sit down." Uh oh. I can't find a seat. Okay, there's a vacant seat next to Cat. No. Don't. Cat's gonna avoid you and she'll hate you forever. Uh..my eyes explore the classroom. Oh, gosh. There's an empty seat next to Jade. Oh, no. Jade or Cat? Cat or Jade? I sigh. There's only one place I choose to sit, I can't believe I'm gonna say this: I'm gonna sit next to Jade. It may seem horrifying, but it's better to sit with an emotionless goth girl than to sit with a redheaded girl whom I admitted my feelings for, no I don't. They just slipped out. Aw, now I don't know what I'm doing anymore! I'm such a loser.

I slowly walk to that seat, and quietly sit down next to Jade. Jade smiles, "Hi Robbie. I'm gonna kill you." I try to ignore it and focus on the class.

"I'm gonna kill you," Jade whispers, laughs, and sits back. You know, after that, sitting with Jade is kinda fine. I can't believe I just said that.

"Okay. I'm gonna call random people to go onstage and improvise with some props I'll give," Sikowitz says. Oh god. No. Shit. Please not me and Cat. Please. I start panicking, again.

"Uh...eenie meenie, miney mo." Sikowitz points his finger to Beck. "I don't know what the next lyrics are but, Jade, go onstage with Beck!"

"Fuck," Jade mumbles.

"Dammit," Beck mutters. Both reluctantly stand up. "Here. Swords. Improv. Action!"

"Yay! I love swords. One time my bro-" Cat says and laughs.

"Cat." André cuts her off. "Sorry?" Cat pouts. I stay silent. I know Cat doesn't like me anymore since that party bus thing. Once again, I hate myself for doing that.

Jade looks very fascinated by the sword. She smiles smugly and looks at Beck with her signature stare. Beck doesn't look scared at all.

"You know what," Jade says as her smile disappears, "I don't wanna do this crap." She throws away the sword and walks out. The whole class shows a "What the fuck?" look. Yeah...what the..? Did Jade just...? I didn't know she had a weakness. The whole school knows that she's a badass goth who loves scissors. What the hell happened?

Beck just smiles there and laughs, like the whole thing's a big joke. "Beck, what are you doing?" Tori curiously asks.

"Yeah, you should've gone after Jade!" I say.

"Uh...is this part of the scene?" Sikowitz thought. "Seriously? Jade can never do that as acting." André says.

"Jade's a serious person. I dreamt that she made me bald last night." Cat casually eats her red velvet hair. Cat, really? At a time like this you- so now I'm mad at her now. Damn my feelings.

"Can someone just go after Jade and tell her to come back?" Sikowitz commands. Everyone looks at Tori.

"Uh...why me? Why can't it be André? He's good at doing things like that." Tori points out.

"What the heck? No. Not Jade. Not me. What about Robbie?" André points at me. Uh, no. Please. Jade's gonna kill me big time. NOOO! I can't think of anyone to pass it. Beck won't do it. He probably hates Jade now. I can't talk to Cat right now, I don't even wanna think about her.

Three seconds have passed. The class has been quiet staring at me, gesturing me to go out there and talk to Jade. Oh, screw this. I give up. I'm just a weakling nerd who's forced to do things like this. I feel so embarrassed. I look down on the floor-

"ROBBIE, GO OUT AND TELL JADE TO COME BACK TO CLASS, NOW!" Sikowitz yells and takes a sip of his coconut. "Sorry about that," he apologizes.

I take a look at the whole class, from left to right before I stand up and slowly walk out. I take a small peek first at Cat. Ugh, why Cat? Just keep walking, Robbie. Keep walking. No. Oh shit. My conscience again. I take a look at her again. So innocent and adorable, playing with her tender fingers. AH. Robbie, just get out of the classroom. She caught me looking at her. Quickly, I look away and step out. I tilt my head from across the hallway. "She's not here," I whisper to myself. I try to look everywhere, the ceiling, the floor, the lockers and then...

"I see you Robbie." What the? Where is she? I look everywhere again, and I see her lying on the floor beside the stairs.

"J-Jade? Is that you?" She slowly sits down and looks at me. "Hi." And she does that creepy little smile. o.o "What's the matter?" I ask. Jade shakes her head and lets out a tear. She has a soft side? No wonder. "Nothing. It's just nothing." She purses her lips. Aw. She looks so...depressed.

"Jade. Come on." I tell her. But it looks like she doesn't wanna move. But wait...? She looks down on the floor again and stares at me at does that creepy smile again. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now. That's why I didn't wanna do this.

She leans closer. What is she doing? Closer. Closer. Oh no.

And she crashes her lips to mine.

* * *

**Whoa. I have to admit, I like Rade, but I prefer Cabbie. I guess you hate cliffhangers, huh? But I promise I'm gonna update this again. Please. Review. Or flame meh all ya want, baby! Loljk. Please don't. Constructive criticism is enough. I need those reviews. Lol. Kidding. Please review! xD**


	3. Honesty

**Ello. It's me. Chap 3 anyone? Sorry for the long hiatus, guys. ** **It's just school work and writer's block and loss of inspiration and laziness. But anyways, ****you're gonna love it...just handle Rade, it's still a Cabbie fic but there's some Rade, kay? xD**

**Disclaimer: WTF. I'll just say no fanfic writer here owns Victorious. No one, no one, no ooonnnne, can get in the way of what- Lol. Alicia Keys reference! I'm so damn talkative so..moving on to the story! :D**

* * *

**General POV**

The class spends less than two minutes of silence, "patiently" waiting for Robbie and Jade to go back to class. The sound of their feet is the only thing that anyone there can hear. Sikowitz takes another sip of his coconut, while Beck leans on the whiteboard ledge combing his Canadian fluffy hair that girls squeal for. The clock is ticking. Two more minutes have passed and no Robbie and Jade. Where could they be right now?

"Uh...Cat?" Sikowitz calls her attention, as the adorable little redhead chews her sweet bubblegum.

"Mmhm?" Cat smiles.

"Can you go get Robbie and Jade for me?" he asks her, but would she? Cat innocently pouts, but obliges to do so. She leaves a cute little giggle before leaving the classroom. She is playfully skipping until she saw...

Cat gasps. She saw Robbie and Jade kissing. Wait, how many minutes were the two there?

So many thoughts circulate into her mind the moment she sees her friends- well sort of- almost making out. Why would they do this? Why now? Why Jade and Robbie? And most certainly, why Robbie?And after an eye-widening time after riding a party bus to school with him, why would he do this? Kiss a girl who obviously hates someone as un-cool and geeky as him?

But another question popped into her head, why is she feeling this way, shock, anger, frustration? Why does she feel like she wants to throw a chair and scream? She and Robbie aren't even dating or anything, so why bother?

She let out a squeal loud enough to make the two pull away. In shock, "Cat?" is the only thing Robbie can say after all this chiz. He makes an expression that anyone can decode. An "I-didn't-do-it-because-I-wanted-to" face.

He knows he didn't mean it. Jade just kissed him all out of the blue. He doesn't know why, he's very curious. It was truly a shocker to him, and to anyone who might ever see or find out about this. The last person whom he expects to see them together is Cat. Her. The perky, ditzy redhead. The girl he said, "I love you." to. The girl whom he almost called a toddler.

He knows it's over for the both of them. He can feel their friendship breaking into thousands of pieces, like rocks at an earthquake. He also knows how nerdy he compares two things, their friendship and rocks. But he knows everything's ruined. He wishes she can read his mind.

Jade curses on her breath, stands up and walks to Cat. "Cat," she gives a sincere, apologetic look as she utters her name. It was shocking for her too. Why would she kiss a guy like Robbie, nerd, geek, dork Robbie? Those were always the perfect adjectives for him, at least in her opinion. And why would he kiss back? She has almost thought she was being controlled, like a puppet. She knows she would probably punish herself for just doing one wrong thing.

The Valentine teenager can't take it anymore. All those feelings crossing through her mind right now. She will always remember this moment as the one she really, really hates. She's almost forgotten her true girly girl, ditzy personality. So she scoots away back to the classroom, much to Robbie's frustration.

Jade, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do. She was depressed since his painful break-up with Beck. Her fingers tightened together as she walks quickly away from the Jewish puppet guy, leaving him there, guilty.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

Oh damn. What the hell did I just do? I can't freaking believe it. So I ruined two of my friends now? I'm such a freaking loser. And why did I even kiss Jade? Do I like her too? Ah bahumbug. I feel like I wanna kick all of the things I see, but I just can't. I'm a weakling. I'm not strong. I'm scared of saying what I feel. Now what? I really don't even know what to do anymore. But why did Jade do that to me? I thought she loved Beck. Was she just upset and all that's why she did it? Screw everything.

I should just go back to class. I stand up and walk back to class. Ugh, so I'm just gonna sit next to Jade again. Boo hoo. It really sucks being the weird & different puppeteer loser in this class but I've realized this waaay since day one.

I walk towards the door...and the bell rings. Cool. Looks like I won't have sitting issues again. Yay! I just hope this day doesn't have any more bad things happening. I run fast to my locker to hide myself from Cat and Jade. Man, I messed up. Seems like I should say "I messed up" to myself a hundred times. Wow. Truly remarkable, sarcastically speaking. So now Cat _and _Jade are stuck in my mind now? I'm like, sick, in a bad way. And it's Friday by the way. Looks like I'm an unlucky person after all.

Oh look! There's André and Tori, the two best friends who were suspiciously _close_ throughout the week walking through the hallway and laughing together. Wait. What?! Did Cat tell them?! Oh god, no.

"Hey." I greet them.

"Hey Robbie." Tori greets. "Sup." André says.

Were they just trying to make me admit what just happened a while ago or am I just being paranoid? "Y'know. Things... Okay. Tell me what you're laughing about." I aggressively demand them.

"Haha, what?" They chorused. Now I seriously think there's something up.

"Did Cat tell you ANYTHING when she got back to class?" I ask. Oh, so now I'm trying to make myself obvious? Haha, I like this new way of thinking of mine. At least I can't think about anything nerdy or un-cool.

"Uh...no." André answers. _You know, Robbie, they can lie. Wait, they don't. Wait, no, they can._

"Oh come on. She hasn't told you _anything_? Isn't she the type of person that 'accidentally' spreads something and regrets it after?"

Both of them shake their heads. Maybe they _are_ telling the truth. After all, they're Tori and André. They are honest to each other and their friends and I think that's why they've been inseparable ever since, like an old married couple. The only difference is they're not old. Or married. Or a couple. _Yet_. But that's what I think _and_ hope.

I've been secretly rooting for the two of them ever since they became that close. I'm like some sort of shipper of a television show with an OTP who constantly vents his frustrations because they're not canon yet. Sigh. But hey, this is the real world and it's waaay different from the internet world. I think they friend-zoned each other though, however, because getting together might crumble their best friends dynamic but I just hope that didn't happen. I think they still have a chance.

Okay back to the topic. What if Cat actually hasn't told anyone? And if she hasn't, why? Was she _really_ that angry and frustrated at what we did?

"Why is that, Robbie? Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Tori teases. They both smile suggestively at me. It's like they know it but they don't. Wait, what? I deny, "No," but my eyes widen and I shake my head back and forth and back and forth. Now it _really_ looks clear that I'm up to something. I'm an idiot for doing that.

"Aw. Come on, Rob. Don't be shy. We're your friends." Andre says. Tori looks at him, back at me, smiles, and nods. I'm really wishing what they're saying _and_ implying is true. If they're really my friends, they'd be honest with me. Because I think I'm going to tell them what _really_ is up.

"Alright. Alright," I reluctantly say, "I'll tell you what's happening. But both of you have to swear to God that you are not going to tell anyone. Okay?" They nod, but they don't know what's coming. "You know what? We should probably stay at somewhere private." André and Tori do a confused 'okay?' expression before I grab both of them and take them to the Janitor's Closet.

Man, our group (Me, Cat, André, Tori, Jade and Beck) has really gotten through a lot of chiz in this closet. I mean seriously. So many things happened in here. Jade cried about her first break-up (albeit short) with Beck in front of Tori. Cat punched Tori. Tori kissed Sinjin on the cheek, which she told us about. Jade cut a trash can with her scissors. Mr. Dickers (still can't get over his name) locked Tori inside during detention. Jade and Beck fought and made Cat faint. And we played Match Play. This is probably our ideal hangout place besides the stairs, by the lockers and at the Asphalt Café.

"Okay, here it goes." And I tell them about me telling Cat that I love her and Jade kissing me and Cat seeing it with the longest, funniest, wonkiest and most descriptive summary ever. They're shocked. Eyes widen. They glance at each other. And there came a long pause. It was awkward, nerve-wracking and scary, all at the same time.

I'm developing mixed feelings for myself right now. I feel kind of happy and relieved that I told my two honest friends about what happened, then I started to feel nervous about their reaction and then I feel regretful that I said it to them because even though they're honest and sincere, I still think they're gonna tease me for it. But I go back to my happy-and-relieved state when I just realized, maybe they could give me some advice on what I should do. Haha. Friends. A quicker way to solve your problems.

"So to summarize your summary, you and Cat had a fight and she got mad at you, after the party bus ride you admitted your feelings for her," Tori says.

"and when you were looking for Jade during Sikowitz's class, she kissed you and you let her?" André continues.

"Well yeah I could've put it that way. But regardless of the whatever summary chiz you guys want, I sure need some advice from two of my most honest friends." Then it hit me, if they are honest with each other, why haven't they admitted to one another about their feelings if they have? Oh damn my shipper heart.

But anyways, they do give me some advice. "The only way to solve it is to talk to both of them. To Jade and Cat. Break the fight between you and Cat and be friends with her again, or more if you're really sure about your feelings for her."

"Wow. Thanks guys, you're the best," I say, and they respond with a "no-prob" reply and smile. "I guess I should get going, get ready for my next class." My hand touches the doorknob but they remain standing there. I wonder why.

"What about _your_ classes, guys?" I ask.

"Oh, we're going to the library together," Tori says. André shows me the 'Secret Passageway to the Library' sign with a ladder to the library upstairs.

"Oh okay, bye guys." I turn around, open the door, close it again and leave. My next class is in a few minutes. Stage Fighting.

* * *

**Okay….so, what do you think of this chapter? Would you feel the same way about the incident if you were Cat? Would you do that too if you were Jade? Do you agree with Tori and André on their advice? Is there something going on between Tori and André? And will Robbie's day get any worse at Stage Fighting class? Any suggestions? Tell me what you think through your reviews!**

**Btw, Victorious is officially over and we don't even know the truth in the reason of cancellation. Can someone just stand up and tell the whole fandom the truth? But luckily the fandom is still alive and we're acting like nothing happened lol. **

**So…everyone's gotta vote vote vote for them at the KCA's! You can vote at the Nick website before the day of the premiere or tweet "#KCA #VoteVictorious" and also "#KCA #VoteVictoria" for Victoria Justice. One vote per tweet only. But retweets of votes are allowed and they also count. Victorious all the way!**


	4. Stage Fighting

**I have an announcement: So not-too-long ago I decided to add in bits of Cat/Tori/Jade, Robbie/Andr****é/Beck** **friendship, Robbie/Jade friendship, Beck/Jade and Tori/Andr****é romance in the story and that there are some running gags here and there but Cat and Robbie are still and will be the story's main focus. **

**Disclaimer: I'm still wondering why I need to say that I don't own anything I mention here. Of effing course I don't! That includes Victorious, American Idol and everything else except my idea for a Cabbie add-in immediately after the episode 'Driving Tori Crazy'. **

**So…here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Robbie's POV  
**I walk into the Blackbox Theater for Stage Fighting class. *gulps* this is not going to feel good. I really suck at this class. Maybe because: a.) I was a total loser back then or b.) I'm still a total loser. It's more of a B, actually.

It really sucks how I've always been treated like a loser. I've always been bullied, teased and laughed at because of my unattractive personality. Hell, people don't even label me as a boy, or guy, or dude…you get the picture. But they have no right to call me that; it's pretty much the worst insult I have ever gotten. Sure I may be a weakling and I don't have the characteristics of a 'cool' guy but, I'm still a dude. No one's going to change that. Sigh.

Or maybe I'm just treated like the school's joke because of Rex. He – I mean – it's possibly the reason why I am the laughing stock of Hollywood Arts High. However, why have I just realized this now? Do I need Cat to remind me in a more aggressive way plus the yelling? Well I did stop bringing him to school; I actually accidentally left him in the party bus, though I realized that I shouldn't feel regretful about it. But one thing's for sure, no one's gonna see that piece of plastic d-bag anymore. Except Dr. Rhapsody, of course. Good luck for him. That could be equivalent to a $20 tip to him, haha!

I remember my first Stage Fighting class. I was paired with Symone, one of Trina's friends. She's likes shoes – er…boots, particularly the ones that look like that of Fazzini Boots. That may be because a store called "Symone's" (owned by her relative and named after her) sells them. She may be a fashionable twinky-dinky bitch but she has a brown belt in karate, which is pretty good if you ask me. That may explain why some kind of aggressive person she is. Anyways, I lost to her. I got a C and she got a B- but she went berserk, forcing the teacher to change her grade to an A-. Yep, that's how mad she can be.

Later on that day, I auditioned for a World War II play. The play's director had to pick who our partner will be for our audition and it just so happened that he had chosen Trina and I. The scene we had to do was a very dramatic scene in the submarine, and here's the catch: it ends with a romantic kiss. Yeah, Trina and I did kiss for the scene and I thought that we were in love because of it (See how much of a loser how I was?).

I tried to ask her out on a date after class but she told me that it didn't mean anything and it's just for the audition. I didn't get over it yet until Cat explained to me stuff about stage-kissing. She even demonstrated how to do it by stage-kissing me. And that's how I fell in love with her. Not because of the kiss but I just realized how much of an adorable and sweet little girl she was _and_ is. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, they're all just beautiful.

But does she ever like me back? I doubt she does because she hates me right now. What about the events prior to our argument: the visit to grandma, my sleeping problem, when Rex got injured, the dream Cat had, when I swallowed a toy car, the Prome, when Lane got us as suspects when Trina got injured, when I made cut-outs of her, when I gave Cat a cotton candy machine for Christmas, when we were on detention, when Beck and I helped Cat and Jade at Mrs. Valentine's boss's house and when she and I sang bad news songs to people.

I think I've made it obvious that I love her but, I don't know, she was very oblivious to them. It's as if I was joking…but I wasn't. And so I told her, after that party bus ride, after our argument. But then she saw me kissing Jade. I still don't really understand why I let Jade kiss me. But it's so sad how I upset Cat so many times within a couple days. I just want to let her know that I'm really sorry.

While hundreds of thoughts enter my head, I walk up to a chair where I can comfortably sit on without anyone terrifying seated beside me. A few seconds later, Beck sits down beside me. I'm too depressed to look at him right now so I just look upfront.

"Hey, man."

"Hi. How are you?"

I hear no reply from him. I turn my head but gasp! The chair's empty. My eyes wander around the classroom. And he's there, near the door with a large crowd of girls flirting with him. One was asking him to stroke his hair, "Hey, stroke your hair again!"

"Okay?" He smiles and does what the girl says. The girls squeal and tell him to do it again. But I don't want to freaking waste any time with them so I look away. And then I see Jade, looking for a seat. Damn. Inside, I keep saying to myself, "Please don't let her sit beside me. Oh dear lord, please!"

She almost sits next to me but…"This seat's taken," I tell her. Jade gives me a look. "By who?"

"Beck." I point at the girls flirting with him right next to the entrance of the theater. As soon as she sees the large crowd of girls with Beck (a ratio of 8:1), they start to enrage her. The ex-girlfriend makes a vicious animal noise and sits down on the seat in front of me. She brings out a whetstone and slides the blade of her favorite scissors on it back and forth and back and forth. She looks really mad but what else is new?

I suddenly hear a burst of laughter from a high-pitched, girly voice. Cat. I think she's behind so I take a peek at my back and she's there. She's talking to Sinjin and showing him her Tap It app and he's asking her to buy him a neon-glowing wig (say what?). Fucking Tap It app. That's the crap that triggered the fight between me and Cat. I wanna effing report that app to the Pear Store to shut it down for causing conflict between two friends…if that's possible?

Meanwhile after a couple of minutes, Tori and André sit down together beside me. The three of us exchange "heys" and "how you doings." Tori starts legit-fangirling because she just found out that her favorite American Idol contestant almost got voted off through her phone. Even though I'm an average fan of Idol, I'm just not in the mood to talk about with the two of them.

"That's great, Tori." is all that I can say. I just notice André observing me, maybe thinking I'm still upset about what happened this morning.

"Dude, you gotta cheer up," he says. "Plus it's Stage Fighting class. You have to feel – um, alive and active for this class unless you want to have another C." It's kind of ironic how I get a low grade in a theater rehearsal class while I get straight A's in my other classes which made others call me a nerd.

"I know. I'm trying my best to act normal. And thanks for calling me a dude, André; it really means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, buddy." I crack a smile.

The rest of the time we had was just waiting for our teacher Steve, I mean Russ. He _does _look like a Steve though. Beck (plus shaggy, messy hair) returned to his seat beside me with nothing but a smug smile on his face. It's evident that he enjoyed his 'ninesome' with the girls. Kidding, okay?

"So, how was your time with the girls?" I ask him. "Better than watching horror movies with Jade." And after that I heard Jade sharpening her scissors a lot harder than before. Scary Jade is scary.

"Greetings, future stunt doubles and whatnot!" Russ comes inside from the Emergency Exit door and surprises the whole class. We greet him, "Hey," in unison. I'm still nervous. I don't want another stage fighting exercise that's going to physically hurt me. It'll haunt me for days.

"Today, we will do…a surprise pop quiz! Yahoo! Isn't that exciting?" Russ announces, and does weird martial arts moves with his arms while saying so. Seriously? Is he trying to read my mind and doing the opposite of what I want? Ugh, this is torture. I just don't want another disaster coming up. But if I just desperately hope it won't happen, it might as well just slap me in the face and kick me in the ass.

Following that, the class starts complaining.

"Oh, come on!"

"A pop quiz, seriously?"

"Noooo!"

"This is so not cool, Steve!"

"Okay, I told you guys, my name is Russ. Clear? So anyways, in this box are your names on a piece of paper. I will randomly pick the names and those names will be partners for this 'sudden death' pop quiz. One group of stage-fight may consist of two to three students. I will give each group a situation and from what you have learned in Mr. Sikowitz's Acting Class, you shall improvise the scene. And if there's an emergency, just say 'butternut.' Let us start, shall we?" Russ shows us an open box and starts drawing names from it. Names of people I don't know can be heard. The groups of the names of the people I know are as follows:

"The next set is Jade West, Tori Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef. The three of you will fight using light sabers." Jade and Tori glance at each other. It's their second time in a stage-fighting assignment, and I don't think they would want to fight each other again after a disastrous first. Especially Tori, who's been picked on by Jade almost every day. The latter even almost drove the former off in the middle of nowhere…with a shovel in the backseat yesterday. But it'll get a lot worse if one of the creepiest students at school is part of their group, too. All in all, I think their fight will be a hell of a hot mess.

"Next are Beck Oliver and André Harris. You're going to pretend that you are wrestlers of WWE." They both exchange looks. I'm frankly a bit worried about the two of them. Yeah, I know they have an awesome bromance but what if they actually hit each other like real guys do? I've seen a lot of dudes fighting at the hallway. I don't know if it's for fun or if it's a serious matter but *shrugs* I barely know a thing about fighting. Then again, it's Beck and André. They obviously don't intend to hurt each other. After all, they're friends, along with me.

That's pretty weird. I haven't heard my name yet. Dog jam it. Why does it always have to be me? Eh, it's not going to be that horrible, right? Being last means you'll have more time to prepare yourself for your individual performance while the others are in front of the class with theirs. The only disadvantage in going last is that it's going to be fresh in the audience's minds. And might be the most remembered one. So I guess I'm feeling a little anxious at the moment.

I can't tell who my partner is. He or she is probably out there somewhere, also waiting for their name. Oh god I've just realized something. Holy chiz. Oh no, this can't be. Not at this time. It sucks. What is happening with the world? I just want to burn myself right now. Of all people in this room…

"Last but not the least," _…why do I have to be_… "Robbie Shapiro," _…paired with…_

"and Cat Valentine." _…her?_ _Her?_ _Seriously? _Two people who are most likely no longer friends because of a stupid argument become partners in Stage Fighting Class. Wow, some cool chiz there. Is it too late to back out and sign up for a new class? I'm serious. I'd rather attend Wood Shop Class than face my _fear_ in this class. I'm just having more and more anxiety after there come more seconds after he announces our names. Thanks a lot, Steve…er, Russ.

Russ tells us that we will be doing a scene of a theater thug attempting to rob from an isolated and introverted student in school who wears glasses. What a scene. Is this some kind of prank that they are trying to pull on me? Because this is no joke and it's not funny. I've always wondered why television misleads us that every problem – no matter how serious or ridiculous it is – can be solved between thirty minutes and one hour when some problems can even haunt you for years. That is very, very shallow of them.

Later on that time, more than a half-hour has passed and I continuously get more and more butterflies in my stomach for mine and Cat's stage-fighting performance. The "other students who do nothing but sit down and react" are practically done with theirs and all received okay feedback from Russ. Most got a B or an A so I can say that majority of the students here are great in this class and obviously I'm not part of them because I suck.

Sinjin, Jade and Tori are up next. It's a pretty Star Wars-ish scene in my opinion because you know, light sabers? It's a bit awkward at the first twenty seconds of it because of Sinjin and his bizarre acting but good thing Jade "kills" him off the scene with her weapon prop, otherwise they all get a solid C. Tori and Jade's fight scene near the end is pretty amazing. They "kill" each other and both of them die and then, end scene. It was awesome overall. They all get a B+, good for them.

It's Beck and André's turn. Their scene is a very intense one since they are assigned to act as WWE wrestlers. It is actually incredible, probably my favorite scene so…yeah. Seeing them hit and wrestle each other has made me a bit worried at first (since they might suddenly screw up) but as their scene progresses, it's gotten me quite impressed.

Geez, I sound like a wordy movie critic, don't I? But anyways, they get an A. And as Russ tells them their final score, the other students (especially the girls) find their scene _hot_. And as they say that to them, they squeal and then howl and then clap hard and then squeal again. I hear some of them saying loudly, "André, will you marry me?" "You're my soul mate, Beck!" "Let's make smokin' babies!" or even "You guys are hotter than the Earth's core!" Man, those screaming fangirls are so freaking weird. Were they paid to do this or…?

Okay moving on. It's my turn now. It's _our_ turn now. My turn and Cat's. Can I fast-forward time? I hope it's possible, even though it's not scientifically possible at the moment, I hope they find a way how to do it. UGH.

I just want to skip this moment right now. I don't want to talk to her that soon, smile at her, let alone even look at her. And now I'm going to do a fight scene with her and I am almost going to conclude that it is _I_ who will be the hot mess, well remove the word hot, just mess. I brace myself and imagine myself getting an F for stopping the scene and running the hell out of the theater.

"We're on the last group. So ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Robbie and Cat," Russ says. I think he meant that the class should clap for us but I could barely hear anything. That is until André and Tori (the only ones who know) start clapping slowly, joined by Jade, then Beck, and lastly, Burf. (I swear, that totally creeps me out. He keeps following me for a reason that I don't know.)

Cat forces a smile on her face and also a giggle to pretend like nothing happened. She walks up to the front and grabs a pair of fake glasses on the prop chest but puts it on the wrong way. Instead of wearing it for the eyes, she's wearing it on top of her head. I have no idea why. "Hey look guys! I'm a geek! I'm a geek!" She laughs so hard though it doesn't make the class chuckle.

I haven't stood up yet because I hesitate to. It's either I fail for refusing to do the scene or I fail for my awkward performance. Eh I'll just do it the harder way. Cat pretended like everything's normal so why shouldn't I? So I come up to the front and get a ski mask prop. _You can still run out, Robbie. You can still run out. _But no, I don't. The scene starts. "And… action!"

"Hey, you there!"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you, girl with glasses. Hands in the air and freeze!"

"Not until you get this!" Cat lunges herself towards me kicks me, almost tipping me off my balance. Good thing I pull myself together again. She reaches for my mask but since I've panicked, I defend myself using my hand. Out of the blue, I punch her in the face _hard_. The class gives me a round of applause but-

"Ah! BUTTERNUT!" She covers her right eye and falls to the ground. She loses consciousness. Me? I just remain standing there with my eyes widened like an idiot. What the hell. What the hell have I done?! I was trying to do a fake punch! I guess it just happened all of the sudden. I didn't mean it!

"Oh my god," I say. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean it!" I keep repeating it as if I'm chanting something but they're not paying attention to me anymore. The class panics, some stand up and surround Cat while some start screaming for help. This reminds me of what happened between Jade and Tori before but this time it's real, raw and real. The part of her face where I hit her starts swelling and reddens. Damn it, I feel so guilty right now.

"Someone take her to the nurse!" Russ says. Cat hasn't gained consciousness yet, so I'm still really worried. Tori quickly runs to Cat, with the same worried expression on her face. Jade runs out as fast as she can and comes back with a wheelchair. Tori puts Cat on the wheelchair and she and Jade take her to the nurse's office.

While there's still a commotion going on in the room, I run out of the Chizbox Theater and follow Tori, Jade and Cat. We eventually take her there and I help carry her to a bed in the clinic. I look at Cat and examine her face. That bruise is real. Purple-y real. I really feel bad for her. I just can't believe I made her have a black eye. And if she does get well soon, I don't think she would ever want to talk to me at all. I don't think I can help her right now in anyway so I leave the room. But the guilt inside me has never left my mind.

It truly sucks being me.

**Whoa, so what do you think about this new chapter? Like it, love it, hate it? Any suggestions you have? R&R!**

**Also, btw, I love/hate the new update they did with the website. Loving the font but the site loaded slower for me. Sad life.**

** Jeremy Shane: Really, I just checked on Twitter that Ariana and Victoria started having a twitter war or something because Ari blamed Vic for being the person who made them end the show. Idk but whichever one is true, it's still gonna hurt my Victorious heart. **** Oh, and thanks for consistently reviewing!**


End file.
